El corto perfecto momento
by ChibiOkami200
Summary: A sus veintinueve años, Kasamatsu Yukio creyó que se encontraba en el momento más perfecto de su vida, pero como todo en la vida, los momentos se acaban.


¡Primer fanfic de KnB! Realmente disculpen si hay algunos errores, como dije es la primera vez que escribo sobre ellos y aún no me adapto del todo a sus personalidades, ¡Sin embargo! del error se aprende, ¿Verdad? Así que cualquier cosa háganme saber.

 _¡Espero disfruten de la lectura!_

 **Advertencia: Muerte de personaje | Mpreg.**

* * *

A sus veintinueve años, Kasamatsu Yukio creyó que se encontraba en el momento más perfecto de su vida. Un buen trabajo, un buen amante, un cálido hogar y un futuro brillante habían logrado eso. Por supuesto, éste era un pensamiento que mantenía solo para sí, admitirlo en voz alta resultaba algo embarazoso, mucho más si su actual pareja, con la que mantenía muchos años de relación, escuchaba que lo consideraba como, no solo uno de los componentes de tan perfecto momento, si no el más importante. Kise no lo dejaría vivir si llegaba a escuchar de su boca tal cosa y, en consecuencia, él no dejaría vivir a Kise, literalmente hablando.

De todas formas, tan perfecta estaba su vida que no encontrando mejor momento que aquel, la propuesta salió de sus labios como si hubiera sido algo que hubiera estado mucho tiempo pensando; quizás lo era.

Kise no emitió ninguna queja, en realidad se emocionó, lo levantó en brazos incluso y le hizo girar tal cual aquella lejana vez en el que comenzaron su noviazgo. Fiel a la verdad, ambos sonrieron y rieron, entusiasmados; y si Kasamatsu luego lo golpeó y le exigió bajarlo _(¡Pues era un hombre, y que estuviera en relación con otro hombre no restaba el hecho de que aquello seguía siendo vergonzoso y mierda, él tenía orgullo!)_ , eso no cambió las sonrisas en sus rostros.

Fueron tres meses, y pronto se encontraron buscando nombres.

Si era niña, a Yukio le gustaba el nombre de Natsuki, si era niño, Katashi le parecía apropiado. A Ryōta ambos nombres le habían parecido encantadores, o al menos eso había dicho mientras besaba su vientre con una delicadeza y un amor tan único que había calentado su pecho; también había murmurado poco después en la cálida habitación que compartían que, de ser niña, él mismo la protegería de todos los demás niños a como diera lugar, porque ella sería la más hermosa de todas, sin embargo también le enseñaría a defenderse, ¡Porque también debía ser una niña muy fuerte! Capaz de enfrentar todo lo que la vida le lanzara. Pero de ser niño, planeaba enseñarle también no solo a defenderse, sino a defender todo lo que creyera justo, y a cómo lucir un cabello brillante y lacio, por supuesto _(Si Kasamatsu rió luego de esto y Kise hizo un puchero después, no pareció importar cuando se besaron)_. Resultaba de más decir que, fuera niño o niña, le enseñaría, no, le enseñarían también el deporte que ambos amaban.

No obstante, lo único predecible de la vida es que era impredecible. Y jodidamente injusta.

A los siete meses, Ryōta tuvo que partir. Como piloto, el ir y venir era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado, a lo que ambos se habían acostumbrado, por lo que un viaje a Rusia no era nada, y aunque él preferiría quedarse con Yukio, el dinero era necesario, en especial si quería comprar aquella cuna tan bonita que había visto. Pero de todas formas, ¡Volvería rápido! Antes de que se dieran cuenta, él estaría de nuevo en casa, con su familia, y trayéndole al amor de su vida unos dulces extranjeros que seguro le encantarían, Kise le prometió traerle todos los que pudiera, ¡Todos los que entraran en sus brazos! Yukio rodó los ojos en ese entonces, murmurando que solo volviera y no gastara en idioteces, que él podría sobrevivir sin dulces, pero, entre murmullos y sonrojos, no mucho tiempo sin él.

Se besaron como si hubiera sido la primera vez, Ryōta pensando en lo afortunado que era y en el brillante anillo de la tienda que había visto una vez, que con urgencia compraría al volver.

A sus veintinueve años, Kasamatsu Yukio creyó que se encontraba en el momento más perfecto de su vida, pero como todo en la vida, los momentos se acaban, el suyo, quizás demasiado rápido.

Cuatro días después de la despedida y la promesa de regreso, sorprendido descubrió que aquellos dulces extranjeros que seguro le encantarían, no llegaron. Su madre, con un nudo en la garganta y las manos temblorosas, fue quien le dijo que tampoco llegarían. También quien le sostuvo cuando cayó, y quien le abrazó cuando gritó, y quien le consoló cuando lloró.

Y lloró, y lloró.

.

.

.

Dos meses más tarde, Kise Katashi nació, y rubio como su padre, Yukio lo amó, y lloró, y rió, esperando no decepcionar demasiado a Ryōta cuando él tuviera que enseñarle, de manera imperfecta, a ese pequeño bebé cómo mantener el cabello rubio tan brillante y lacio.


End file.
